One of Dark and Light
by TransformersPrime1234444
Summary: Miko has a secret. She is the only hope to win the war. When her secret is revealed, will the Autobots accept her and lead her down the path of light, or will she be cast aside and become as dark as Megatron? Written with Wheeliefan101.
1. Chapter 1

This was written with Wheeliefan101. We do not own Transformers.

* * *

This day began like every other day for Miko Nakadia, except for the fact that a Jeticon tried to destroy her house. Usually it was a Vehicon.

'Scrap!' Miko thought, 'they know. The Decepticons know of my ancestry!'

The Jeticon reached towards her. "You're comin with me, squishy."

SMASH!

"Think again, Con!" Bulkhead had slammed his wrecking ball into the Jeticon's head, knocking him out cold.

Miko let out a shaky sigh. "That was close."

Bulkhead glanced down at his friend

"Miko? You've been acting weird these past few weeks. Do you know anything about this?"

Miko took a guilty look and stuttered, " N-no."  
The Wrecker decided not to pry  
When Bulkhead returned to vehicle mode, Miko went inside and clenched and unclenched her fists. She knew what this was about. She knew this was going to happen again. And again. The Decepticons wouldn't give up. Not until they had her in their grasp.  
Miko Nakadia had a secret.  
A secret that could change the world.

* * *

Bulkhead and Miko went drove throught the groundbridge to the base. Her stomach churned as she arrived. Miko climbed out and went to the couch in the base.  
Miko grabbed her pendant from around her neck, examining it once more. The Dark Energon in the center was surrounded by regular energon, but to everyone else it was nonexistent. She sighed and slipped it back on, dreaming of her ancestors fighting to the death.

* * *

(Night time)

'Nightslayer!' A voice in Miko's dream boomed, 'you must end this war. You are the only hope of saving Cybertron. In time, you will know what to do!'  
'Don't listen to my foolish brother! Listen to me! Help me rise! You will become more powerful than ever imagined! You and I will rule this world!' Miko tried to tone the voices out, but failed. What they said remained locked in her mind as she slowly drifted back into the dream world, but this time, as if she was a regular human like all the others.

* * *

"Hey, Miko."  
Miko tried to ignore the voice.  
"MIIIIIKKKKOOOO."  
"Go away," she grumbled  
"Miko, you have to get up."  
When she didn't respond, there was Silence. Beautiful, blissful-  
"WAKE UP!"  
THEN SUDDENLY, THE WORLD SLIPPED OUT FROM UNDERNEATH HER!  
She let out a scream as she did a faceplant on the floor. She glared at whoever dared interrupt her sleep. It was Raf. "YES, Raf?"  
"Optimus wants us at base. He says it's important. He's picked up a strange energy signature."

* * *

"Are all of the humans here?" Optimus asked.

"Present!" Miko chimed.

"Very well, I would like to inform you all that it is believed that Unicron is reawakining."

"Wait? Did you just say unicorn?" Miko asked. Although she knew very well what Optimus was talking about.

"What?" the Autobots asked in unison.

"You know, magical pony with a horn on it's head?"

"UniCRON," Ratchet corrected. "The bringer of chaos."  
Miko crossed her arms.

"I think a unicorn would be more interesting."

"MIKO!"

"Sorry."

"It appears as though we may have to use the Matrix again," Optimus said.

Arcee commented, "If it's all the same to you Prime, I'd rather NOT have you turn into Orion Pax and join the Decepticons all over again."

"Rest assured that will not happen."

"How are you so sure?" Jack asked

"As I said we MAY have to use the Matrix. But there may be an alternative." Optimus stood back to allow Ratchet to explain.

"We're going to try to find-"

"A unicorn!"

"MIKO! WILL YOU GET OFF THAY SUBJECT?!"

Before she could respond with a smart aleck answer, she heard a voice. A voice she knew, 'I am getting stronger, Nightslayer. Every moment I will grow in power. Join me. Join me or perish. JOIN ME!'

Miko covered her ears and yelled, "NOOOOOOOOO!"  
Everybody stared at her.

"Um...didm't you hear me? Noooooo, I will not get off the subject," Miko yelled, a nervous smile on her face.

"Maybe we should take you to a mental institute," Jack joked.

"Jack!" Miko complained.

"Back on the topic," Ratchet started, "Optimus, how can we stop Unicron without the matrix?"

"That I do not know. But I remember a reading different profecy about Unicron rising. If we can learn it, we might be able to stop Unicron once and for all."

"Why do we need to stop a unicorn?"

"MIKO!"

"Maybe, we could use the star saber, and kill him while he's still in stasis."

"That might work..."

"Isn't there a relic you guys could use?" Miko asked, knowing that with the Blade of Primus, they could save Earth. But knew better than to tell and blow her cover.

* * *

'History,' Miko thought sadly as she dozed off.

"Miko! Answer now!"

"Wait, what!"

"I'll see you in detention," her teacher replied, putting a green piece of paper on her desk.

"Anyone have the answer?"

* * *

When Miko met Bulkhead after school, the wrecker asked, "Don't you have detention, Miko?"  
"Noooooo," she lied, buckling up.  
"Miko, if you're hiding something from me-"  
"NO I'M NOT! YEESH! WHY WON'T YOU BELIEVE ME?!"

* * *

Miko sat on the couch in the base thinking, not even thinking about her ancestors.

"You can't defeat me!" Unicron's voice yelled from her necklace.  
"No, we will win!" Miko screamed before passing out. All she heard was Bulkhead yelling something about a hospital before she became completely oblivious of everything around her.

* * *

**We hope you guys all liked this so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

Wheeliefan101 and I don't own Transformers.

* * *

"Nightslayer!" Primus boomed, "You must search for your true form!"  
"But I don't wanna!"  
"Well, you have to."  
"Fine!" Miko then regained consciousness.

* * *

"Miko? Miko, are you okay, honey?"

Miko's vision blurred in and out of focus, finally clearing up and settling on her host parents. Oh crud, her host parents.

"Um, hi...mom," Miko hesitated. She still hadn't gotten used to calling her host parents, "mom and dad."

"What happened?" Her dad asked

"Uh, I, er, hit my head." Wow, Miko immediately thought afterward. Lame!

"Your friends said you passed out but the doctors said they couldn't find any head injuries."

"Yeah...I uh...was getting super excited about this concert and then...I must blacked out or something..." Her host parents glanced at each other. They didn't seem convinced but they finally left her alone.

Miko let a huge breath and wiped some sweat off her brow. Wait...why was her hand so cold. She glanced down at her hand and-  
"WHAT THE FRAG?!"

Her host parents rand in yelling, "WHAT?! WHAT?!"

"Uh, sorry, I was just...singing the lyrics to one of the songs!" She lied, hiding her hands under the sheets. "~frag, frag, frag, what the frag!~"  
When her host parents left, Miko took a better look at her hand.  
It was all metal.

* * *

"Hey Bulk?" Miko called on her phone as she put on a pair of gloves, "You think you can pick me up? I need to see the Doc Bot."

"You okay Miko? I'm on my way." After a few minutes, Miko went to Bulkhead and they drove through a groundbridge.

"Hey Ratch," Miko said, out of Bulkhead's vision and holding out her metal hand, "I think I have a problem."

"Miko," he said not looking, he turned his head and yelled, "WHAT THE FRAG IS GOING ON WITH YOU!"

"Um, specify exactly you mean by 'what the frag is going on with you'."

"Miko! What are we gonna do with you? Okay, let me run a systems check on you."

"A systems check? I'm human Doc."

"Apparantly not. Now get over here."

"Fine," Miko replied, slumping as she walked over

* * *

After a few scans, Ratchet stopped and breathed, "By the Allspark..."

He slowly turned to Miko, "Miko...how long have you known you were Cybertronian?"

"Um...never?" the girl tried.

"MIKO! QUIT LYING TO ME!"  
"Fine, a long time."

"How long?"

"A long, long, long, long, loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong time."

"MIKO!" Ratchet yelled, "How am I going to explain this to Optimus?"

"Ratchet, why are you yelling, and who is that pretty femme over there? What the frag am I talking about. Gotta go, bye!" Optimus said.

"Did he just curse?" Miko asked, moving her hand and sitting up, revealing a full Cybertronian body.

"Miko...I think there's something you need to tell us," Ratchet growled.

Miko sighed, "Okay, but sit back and get comfortable. This is gonna take a while..."

* * *

"And now, Primus and Unicron keep taking over my dreams, trying tomake me help them."

"Okay, I think I understand. Wait, you did the unicorn think on purpose?"

"Maybe, but, we still have to get Primus's blade thingy."

"First you have to learn how to learn this body," Ratchet said, gesturing to her sleek black and pink form.

Miko quirked an optical ridge. "Learn how?"

"Well, basic training, walking, weaponry..."

"So I'm out of school just to get more work, that's not fair Ratch!"

"Miko, you have known about your Cybertronain ancestory and not told ANY OF US. It is you who is not being fair."

"It didn't seem important at the time. Plus you never asked."

"I give up! I'm getting Arcee. She's the only bot nearly as stubborn as you. She might be able to get some answers out of you!"

Miko stared after the medic. Stubborn?. She was many things, awesome, cool, fun...now Cybertronian, but stubborn? She barely knew the meaning of the word!  
"Miko, come over here!"  
"No!"

"I guess than we're bringing the party to you," Ratchet sighed. Everyone came in a few minutes later, but were not told the situation.

* * *

"Who is that?" Bulkhead asked with distaste.

"She's-" Ratchet started.

"I'm Nightslayer," Miko answered.

"How exactly did you get here?" Arcee asked.

"Scrap!" was Miko's only reply.

"Alpha Trion sent her," Ratchet supplied.

Suddenly, a voice came out of nowhere and said to Miko: We will keep your identity secret for now.:  
She cowered and covered her ear-uh, audio receptors and screamed, "THERE'S A VOICE IN MY HEAD!"  
:Miko, that is your comm. link.:

"Nightslayer is new with our technology. She needs some help. Bulkhead, can you help her around?'  
Bulkhead nodded, "Sure thing."  
"Suh-weet!" Miko yelled.  
Bulkhead paused. "Hey...you sound familiar...have I met you before?"  
"No!" Miko replied a little too quickly. Thankfully, the Wrecker shrugged it off.

* * *

"Okay Ratchet, what's going on? Alpha Trion is dead," Optimus said.

"Well, it would be better to ask her," Ratchet replied. With that, Optimus left to go find Bulkhead and Nightslayer. Trying to wrap his processer around the story gave by Ratchet.

* * *

Bulkhead, who had been told small tidbits about Nightslayer's story, was wondering if Optimus was on high grade when Nightslayer told him about Optimus' reaction.

* * *

(After Bulkhead finishes his tour for Miko)

"Hey Ratchet! Do you know where Miko went? I have to take her home."  
"Uhhhhh..."  
"Bulkhead, I need you and Wheeljack to go with Ultra Magnus to investigate an energon mine," Optimus commanded. Bulkhead left wondering where Miko was.

* * *

Miko let out a vent of relief. That was close. If Bulkhead had really had to take her home-wait! Home!

"Ratchet!" Miko yelled, "my host parents are gonna freak if I'm not home by ten!"

"Already taken of. You will remain here for the time being."

"Ok," Miko answered, "but one more thing. You need the Blade of Primus to stop Unicron." Ratchet noticed her Japanese accent was gone.

"And where do you suppose we find such a relic?"

"No clue Ratch." Miko then left and went to search for an empty room to recharge in. Curse her horrible memory.

"Hey Nightslayer, would you like to come stargazing with me?"

"Uh, sure."

* * *

Nightslayer groundbridged to an open field behind Optimus. They both settled down onto the ground on their backs.

"You see that star over there?" Optimus said, pointing to a big twinkling star, "That leads to Cybertron. If you look closely, you can see some constellations. There's the Great Cyber-bear and the little one too."  
"You seem to have a lot of knowledge on this," she answered, sitting up to get a better view. Optimus sat up with her, looking up the entire time.  
Optimus got a good luck at her. Her sleek black armor sparkled in the moonlight. Nightslayer looked stunning.

Optimus turned her face towards his, and leaned in. Their lips grazed, and then met in a kiss. But then Ratchet came through the groundbridge.  
"Optimus!" Ratchet yelled, surprised and grossed out by what he just witnessed.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Ratchet demanded.  
"Isn't it obvious?"  
"Mi- Nightslayer!"  
"What?"  
"Ugh! Just get your afts over here! I just got an emergency call from Bulkhead. Megatron is there.

* * *

(Earlier on the nemesis)  
"Lord Megatron, my organic cloning procedure is complete. I would advise to take the clone of Bulkhead's pet to the energon mine Starscream is supposively supervising."

* * *

When the Autobots arrived, it was quiet. TOO quiet. There weren't even any vehicons around! Bulkhead was no where to be seen. SOMETHING was going on.

* * *

(At Bulkhead's location)

"Give me Miko!"  
"She is my new test subject... To make this a little more logical for you. I will give you three days to comprehend before I begin testing. If you turn yourself in and give me everything I want, I might let your pet go free."

* * *

"Bulkhead!" Nightslayer yelled.  
"Nightslayer, calm down, I will comm link him," Optimus replied.

"But-but Optimus, he can't-"  
"We must have faith in our old friend."

":. Hey guys, I need a bridge..:"  
"He's alive!"

Ratchet opened up the groundbridge and they all waited with anxiously for the Wrecker. When Bulkhead arrived and ran to his room, everyone else but Nightslayer, Optimus, and Ratchet followed.

* * *

"Would you like to explain why you were kissing her?"

"I, I think I'm in love Ratchet..."

"But with Miko?" Ratchet slapped his hands to his mouth.

"Nightslayer?!" Optimus asked in disbelief.

"Okay okay! I can explain. It's Ratchet's fault, and we need to go to Cybertron. I'll explain on the way."

"Ratchet, get to work. I need to talk with _Nightslayer_."

Optimus gave Miko a weary look. "So...NIGHTSLAYER?"

Miko nodded and gulped. "Uh-huh."

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because I was-well, and you see-then he-" She gave him a solemn look. "There is no explanation."

"Really?"

"I wasn't aloud to reveal it. But I... am the descendent of Primus and Unicron. I would have put you in danger..." He put a servo on her shoulder. "Miko, I have already put you, Raf, and Jack in countless dangers. I cannot thank you enough for what you have sacrificed. But if there is anything going on that I can help you with, please tell me."

"Well, I wouldn't mind another kiss..."

To comply with her request, Optimus leaned in and kissed Miko.

As they were kissing, Bulkhead walked in, and was grossed out.  
"What's the frag happened when I was gone?" Both awkwardly averted their gaze and

Nightslayer said, "Nothing...why?"

Bulkhead shook his helm. "Never mind..."

"Ya know Optimus, we could pull a prank on Ratchet and Bulkhead."

"Why?"

"I might have switched their energon with high grade, extra strong. Along with every mech's energon. So, we can pull a funny prank..."

Nightslayer!"

* * *

"Hey Ratchet," Arcee said. Ratchet had just finished his energon.

"You pretty. Hehehe. You wanna play doctor? I got a wench..."  
Arcee just punched him in the face.

"Overcharged mechs..." she mumbled, walking off.

"Hi, Arcee. I like you. Wanna kiss?" Smokescreen asked drunkly, then fell over.

'What the...?' She wondered.

"Has someone been overcharging the mech's energon?"

Nightslayer mumbled, "No...maybe...a little...yes..."

"When they get out of this, they are gonna kill you," Arcee said.

"No, I made it seem like Optimus did it," Miko replied.

"You remind me of Miko," Arcee commented.

"Miko? HAHAHAHAHAHA! That's funny! There is NO way I'm Miko. Ha ha. You're crazy!" Miko laughed nervously.

"O...kay..." Arcee mumbled, more than a little weirded out.

* * *

(In the future by like 5 hours)

"Nightslayer!" Ratchet yelled. He knew she was behind this. Oh the way she tortured him. He walked towards the main room to hear a painful ringing in his audio receptors. And Optimus, laughing?

Ratchet turned around to grab a camera, he was going to get revenge, sweet revenge.

"Hmm..." Ratchet said innocently, "what is that thing I'm picking up on my scanners? Oh no, it's Soundwave!" Ratchet was recording Optimus and Miko and had placed a platform above their heads. When they heard Ratchet, they jumped into the air, and hit their heads.  
"Ow, my helm!" They both screamed. Ratchet laughed maniacally and went off to show the video to the others.

* * *

**Wheeliefan101 and I both have writer's block on this. If you have any ideas, please leave them in a review or PM me, if we do use someone's idea, they will be given credit.**


End file.
